A Friendly Foe
by jfike05
Summary: Do we ever really know our family? I think not. Buckle up for an action packed story with some twists and turns. An open mind is a requirement and you will not be disappointed.


Do we really ever know our family? Is it possible that some things about our family are meant to be kept secret and never discovered? If everyone knew everything about their family and about life, there would be no point to life. Discovering deep dark secrets about our family and their past are what make life interesting. Everyone's life as they know if is about to change once secrets are discovered. Bruce Wayne aka the Batman wonderful life pampered and prepped for success and anyone that ever stood against the Wayne family was wrong in their views. Alfred was always considered to be a Wayne but what about his family and his past? What if Alfred's past was just as dark as the villains that the batman puts away?! The joker and Bane have enormous roles as well, but what could they be?

The joker wasn't always a bad person. The joker was once a normal kid with a normal kids life and for the most part a good life with good family, except for his drunk father.

"Why the hell aren't these dishes done, and where the hell is my beer woman? I have to go to work soon" The Joker's father yelled toward his mother.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart I have been so tired with helping with our child's homework, picking him up from school and all of the other housework that I forgot to get you more beer" bellowed the Joker's mother.

"Get over here I'm going to make sure you never forget again"

His drunk father held his mother to the ground and pulled out a knife and said "why so serious?! On second thought maybe something that will help you remember is something you'll see every day"

The joker's father grab him and held his mouth as he used the knife to cut both sides of his mouth from the side of his mouth to halfway up his cheeks.

The joker's mother called the police and they came to arrest his father for assault on him.

"Alfred Pennyworth you are under arrest for the assault of your son" said the police man as they took him into custody.

After being rushed to the hospital, the boy who is now known as the Joker had two horrific cuts on his mouth that made the shape of a huge smile and would end up being gruesome scars.

"At least you'll always be smiling" said the joker's mother with a smile on her face in an effort to cheer him up.

"That's true mom, but someday I'm going to kill dad" the joker wrote on a notepad he had on his bedside

Many years later after the batman had cleaned up much of the cities organized crime, a man named Bane came along and wanted to take control of the city of Gotham. Bane was a man trained in martial arts and spent much of his life in a pit where he learned to be tough. Bane had no problems conducting his thuggish activities in Gotham except for when the Batman stood in his way. Anytime the batman would battle crime it always seemed to effect Banes operation in some way. After many of his operations were foiled by the batman, Bane became curious as to what his true identity could be. Bane being the smart individual that he was put two and two together and narrowed his list to a few people in Gotham. Bruce Wayne was at the top of Bane's list and for good reason. One night Bane decided he was going to investigate this Bruce Wayne guy and went to his estate. After easily scaling the walls and entering the mansion undetected, Bane was looking through every piece of paper Bruce had in his study and looking at every photo. Bane came across a photo that sparked his interest. A photo of Bruce with his parents and another young boy. Bane felt his face then felt the boy's face in the picture as if there was some emotional connection.

"Looking for something?" said Bruce Wayne in his Bat attire.

Batman attacked Bane and they began to fight. Exchanging punches and kicks at each other, breaking everything in sight. Batman took Bane to the ground and grabbed the picture frame from the floor next to him.

"What are you doing with that picture of my family" Bruce sternly asked Bane after he had taken him to the ground.

"Who is this boy?" asked Bane with a tear running down his eye.

"That is my brother."

"Well then YOU are my brother Bruce."

Bruce and Bane continue their conversation and at the end decide that they should join together to take over Gotham city and make it what they want.

"What if we came together to take control of Gotham Bruce" said Bane with a perplexed look on his face.

"What do you mean take control of the city" replied Bruce.

"I mean we create mass chaos and destroy this city piece by piece until it is nothing but ruins."

"Whoa, hold on a second Bane, you want to destroy this city? The city that out parents made into what it is today? I don't want to do that, what if we fought off all of the crime together?"

"No Bruce that just won't work. I wonder if we could take over the city by ourselves. Take the city from everyone, good, bad, and from that pain in the butt Joker?"

"I think that might actually work. Let's give that a try and see how we can change this city into what we want it to be."

Bane and Batman hit the streets to start to take over Gotham one criminal and cop at a time. Bane and Batman are successful in taking down the good and the bad, that is until he is met by the Suicide Squad led by the Joker...


End file.
